Lion 4: The Audio Drama
by GokaiSilverGoldBaby
Summary: A new Gem device has been found to help Steven. Questions will be answered, tears will be shed, and they'll be one hell of a reunion.


This is my idea of what the next Lion-centric episode should be about. It would also be the next logical step in the overall plot of the show.

_It is, naturally, a beautiful day in Beach City. Steven is sitting on the edge of the beach, studying his mother's Scabbard, which is standing slightly buried in the sand. _

STEVEN: Hmm, you're long, sharp, and somewhat heavy. But until I can summon a different weapon from my Gem, you'll have to be my designated weapon. If only I could be patient enough to listen to Pearl's instructions on how to properly sword-fight.

_He reclines onto his back and swivels his head to the right. In the distance, he notices Connie walking toward him, having just been dropped off from tennis practice._

CONNIE: Afternoon Steven. . . .You're looking a bit in the dumps.

STEVEN: I've been studying my mom's sword for the better part of the morning, trying to see if my swordsman skills are hidden somewhere in my memory.

CONNIE: I seriously doubt that osmosis is the answer. Wasn't Pearl teaching you how to properly use the Scabbard?

STEVEN: I've tried, but she makes it sound so boring!

CONNIE: So she hasn't allowed you to do any hands-on training?

_He sits up, leaning on his arms._

STEVEN: Not until I can learn how to properly balance myself and move my feet.

_He notices the racket in her backpack and gets stars in his eyes._

Wait a Minute, That's it!

CONNIE: What?

STEVEN: Maybe you can teach me!

CONNIE: _(confused)_ I don't know how to handle a sword.

STEVEN: But you were able to show me how to handle the sword and helped me destroy that floating stone thingy.

CONNIE: Oh yeah! I'm pretty sure we might have gotten a lifetime ban from that movie theater despite us saving it. But like I said, I don't know how to handle a sword. I mean I have yet to take fencing classes.

STEVEN: You know how to use a tennis racket, that's close enough.

CONNIE: I'm a bit tired from practice and my arms are almost numb to tell the truth.

STEVEN: I could heal the numbness.

CONNIE: You are NOT licking my arms.

STEVEN: Don't worry, I won't have to.

_He takes a clean handkerchief from his pocket, licks it with his very moist tongue and holds it front of him._

Just show me where the pain is.

_She sheepishly points at the various points of fatigue. Though somewhat disgusted by this act, she feels her heart beat slightly faster by how close Steven is. After the second-hand tongue bath, she starts moving her arms around like she was performing tai chi._

So we good for training?

CONNIE: Definitely!

_(Insert quick Training Montage here)_

_After a while they notice the sun start to set. They decide to go inside to watch some TV. We catch up with them at the end of an episode of Pretty Patrick's Lunchtime._

CONNIE: Why do you watch this show again?

STEVEN: The food choices around here are rather limited and I need shows like this to find out what other foods exist. Plus it doesn't help that I'm the only one who has to eat every day.

_Connie's phone rings_

CONNIE: Hello. Yes. Okay.

_Turns to Steven_

My mom wants to know if you want to come over for supper.

STEVEN: What are you guys having?

CONNIE: Lasagna Surprise

STEVEN: What's the surprise?

CONNIE: Eggplant Parmesan.

STEVEN: (_Just like in episode 27_) awesome.

CONNIE: Sure, we'll be there soon.

_Greg takes them to the Maheswarans and to his surprise, is invited in as well._

GREG: Thanks for the hospitality.

MR. MAHESWARAN: No problem.

_They eat for a bit, then start some conversation._

MRS. MAHESWARAN: So, since the giant woman we met at our last dinner together wasn't Steven's mom, what happened to his real mother?

GREG: It's a bit of a confusing setup. Long story short, she gave up her physical form to create Steven.

MRS. MAHESWARAN: So she passed on?

GREG: She's not dead, if that's what you're wondering.

MRS. MAHESWARAN: So she's still alive?

STEVEN: In a way, she somehow resides dormant within the gem in my belly. I just wish there was a way I could actually talk with her.

_A few seconds later, there is a strange scratching at the front door._

MRS. MAHESWARAN: Strange, I've never known of any strays in this area.

_She gets up to answer the door, sees Lion through the window, and instantly blocks the door._

MR. MAHESWARAN: What is it, dear?

MRS. MAHESWARAN: a. . .pink. . .Lion!

CONNIE: What's Lion doing here?

MRS. MAHESWARAN: You know that. . .thing?

CONNIE: It's sort of a familiar for Steven.

STEVEN: This IS strange. I've never told Lion about your house. Maybe somethings up.

_He walks towards the door and looks at Mrs. Maheswaran._

STEVEN: It's OK. He's not dangerous

_She wearily unblocks the door as Steven opens it. Lion jumps on top of Steven and starts nuzzling him. Connie runs towards Lion and starts scratching his mane._

CONNIE: I doubt anything's wrong if he's this calm.

_Steven gets out from under Lion_

STEVEN: Yeah! He's only this affectionate if he wants to show me something.

CONNIE: That's it!

STEVEN: What?

CONNIE: You said out loud that you wish there was a way to communicate with your mother!

STEVEN: Wait! So there IS a way, Lion?

_Lion nods slowly_

ALRIGHT! If there's a way, then let's go, Lion.

CONNIE: Wait! I'm coming with you.

MRS. MAHESWARAN: No you're not, young lady!

CONNIE: Mom, I know you're trying to protect me from unforeseen circumstances, but the last time this sort of thing happened, he ended up NEEDING my help.

STEVEN: Without her tennis skills, I wouldn't know how to properly handle my mother's sword.

MRS. MAHESWARAN: Fine! But I want you back home by early tomorrow morning.

CONNIE: Thanks, Mom.

_Connie jumps onto Lion, and the three of them ride off down the road. A few seconds later, Lion roars and a portal opens before them. Through the portal, they end up in the Strawberry Battlefield._

CONNIE: What is this place?

STEVEN: This is where the Gems fought back the last of their kind from their home world. Many Gems were destroyed and all that remains are shards and weaponry.

_As soon as Steven finishes, Lion stops and shakes them off._

STEVEN: Hey!

CONNIE: Rude!

_He starts digging where he stopped. After a few seconds he uncovers an object. This particular object resembles a little scepter. Its thick handle is of a medium green and looks like a billy club. The middle portion has what looks like paper-thin leaves and there are a few buttons and knobs close to them. The crown is a pink, Peruzzi-cut diamond with a fully bloomed rose encased within. This object feels strange, and yet very familiar to Steven._

CONNIE: Any idea what it is?

STEVEN: No clue, maybe Pearl might know.

_They start walking towards the Warp Pad. Lion growls with annoyance_

I know how you feel about her, Lion. But she can actually explain to me what it is.

_Lion moans with defiance, but follows nonetheless. _

_They warp back to the house and wait a bit before Pearl emerges from her room. Lion relaxes nearby._

CONNIE: Hi, Mrs. Pearl

_Pearl acknowledges her presence, then turns to Steven._

PEARL: . . . I thought you were with her parents for dinner.

STEVEN: I was, then Lion showed up and took us to the battlefield.

PEARL: What could be so important at this time that he would do such a thing?

CONNIE: Steven asked if there was a way to talk to his mother, and Lion found this.

_Connie reveals the scepter to Pearl. She is at first taken aback, then it looks like she's about to cry, and finally smiles._

PEARL: Do you know what this is?

STEVEN: Probably some kind of microphone.

PEARL: It's much more than that. This is a Quartz Rose.

_Sensing a story coming on, the children recline a bit._

Back during the Great Gem War, our forces were scattered across many different battlefields. Since everyone followed Rose's commands, there was no way she could give orders on all fronts at the same time. So she, with the help of yours truly, came up with this wonderful invention. With the Quartz Rose, every battalion could instantly communicate with Rose Quartz, and likewise, she could talk back to them. (_Sighs_) Without it, I don't think we could have held on to our forces for so long.

STEVEN: So it's like a two-way radio.

PEARL: And much more. It could also sense Rose's mood, so if she wanted them to keep fighting, the Gem would flash quickly. If she felt that too many lives were lost, it would flash slowly, meaning that they needed to retreat to the Healing Fountain.

STEVEN: Do you think it still works?

PEARL: One way to find out

_She presses a button, the machine turns on and static is heard._

Now if I can just find the right frequency

_She starts messing with one of the knobs till it's at a certain point. She presses another button._

First Lieutenant calling Commander. First Lieutenant calling Commander. Do you read me?

_Radio silence with mild static._

This is Pearl calling Rose Quartz, are you receiving?

_Silence_

STEVEN: Let me try something with it.

PEARL: No! This is a very fragile piece of equipment and could very well be the last of its kind.

_He starts reaching out for it._

I said no! Stev-

_Upon touching it while activated, his Gem starts glowing. Likewise, the rose diamond starts flashing slowly. He quickly takes the scepter from Pearl as she stands slightly dumbfounded and starts talking into the scepter._

STEVEN: This is Steven calling mom, are you there?

_Clear silence, and then a small moan_

VOICE: . . . Steven?

_Her mouth now agape, she faints at the sound of the voice. Upon hearing the ruckus, Garnet emerges from her room._

GARNET: What's going on out here?

VOICE: Is that you, Garnet?

_Her mouth is now agape as well, and a tear falls down through her spectacles._

GARNET: I can't believe it! I thought they were all destroyed.

CONNIE: Evidently, all but one.

STEVEN: Is this Rose Quartz I'm speaking to?

ROSE: Who else would it be, silly?

_Garnet regains her composure, then approaches Steven._

GARNET: Steven, hand that device over, it needs to be contained.

STEVEN: No, I just found it!

GARNET: Steven! I'm not gonna ask again.

_He gives the scepter back to Connie_

ROSE: What's going on?

CONNIE: Steven and Garnet are fighting about the device.

_At that moment, Amethyst enters from the front door and sees Garnet starting to form her fist gauntlets and starts holding her back._

AMETHYST: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!?

GARNET: Steven has a device that can talk to Rose and it needs to be put in a safe place.

STEVEN: Lion just found it and I'd like to keep it for a while.

AMETHYST: What's wrong with letting him have it! It's not like its doing harm to anyone.

GARNET: Back away!

AMETHYST: No!

_Pearl comes to_

PEARL: Amethyst, It needs to be placed somewhere safe.

AMETHYST: Why can't you let him have it? Would it be the end of the world if you let him talk to his mother!?

PEARL: That's not our main concern right now!

AMETHYST: It is for me!

STEVEN: Guy's, stop fighting.

AMETHYST: Are you afraid he might know more than you about everything?

PEARL: I can't believe you would make such a statement.

AMETHYST: It's true and you know it!

STEVEN: I said-!

ROSE: STOP!

_At that instant, the house fills up with a sudden flash of pink light which knocks everyone back. When they gain their composure, they see a life-size holographic projection of Rose Quartz in the middle of the room, emanating from Stevens' Gem. Visibly saddened by the sight, the hologram stars to speak and the sound comes from the Rose._

ROSE: I'm sorry that I kept this from you. I was certain that if you knew about the Quartz Rose too soon, you would rely on it too much and give Steven even less of a chance to be trusted. I've observed so much through Stevens' Gem and I know he can do so much more.

_Lion wakes up, acknowledging his masters presence._

PEARL: Can you at least give US some answers? Most important of all, who or what is Lion?

ROSE: He is the half of my physical form leftover from when Steven was created. Lion contains the memories I had before Steven was born.

AMETHYST: So by "observing through Stevens' Gem", that means you've seen-

ROSE: Everything, including your moment with Greg in his storage locker.

_Amethyst falls to the floor, quietly sobbing._

It's alright, little one. Both Steven and I have forgiven you since then.

_She looks up at Rose, she has stopped sobbing, but is still visibly hurt._

GARNET: So when exactly WERE you going to reveal the scepter to Steven.

ROSE: If he didn't fully master his Gem powers by his 15th birthday, I would've had Lion retrieve it.

_She turns to Steven and smiles_

But he's come so far in his training that I figured he deserves an early birthday present.

PEARL: So that leaves the matter of who gets to keep the Quartz Rose safe.

ROSE: I know the perfect person for the job.

AMETHYST: Who?

_Roses' hologram moves toward Steven, appear to kiss him on the forehead, then disappears._

STEVEN: Of course!

CONNIE: Who is it then?

_He takes her hand_

STEVEN: Follow me.

_They rush right out the door. Pearl and Garnet attempt to go after them, but Amethyst holds them back with a big smile on her face._

AMETHYST: I know exactly who it is.

_The kids run down the steps and along the edge of the beach until they get to Greg's car wash. We see Greg sitting on the back of his van, eating some leftover Lasagna when the kids approach._

GREG: I knew you two would end up back home. By the way, Connie, your mom gave me your overnight bag,

_He tosses it to her._

CONNIE: Thanks, Mr. Universe.

STEVEN: We also have a surprise for you.

GREG: Oh, really! What is it?

_Steven hands him the Quartz Rose_

STEVEN: It's a special Gem microphone. Try singing one of your old songs into it.

GREG: Okay. "_At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name.  
And I-_".

ROSE: (_singing_) "-_I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear"_

_He chokes up, then starts to cry._

Hello, Greg. It's been a while.

STEVEN: Lion found this for me, and I decided it would be safer if you held onto it.

_Greg looks upon his son, then immediately hugs him._

GREG: Thank you, Steven. I promise to guard this with my life.

_He crawls back into his van and closes the door._

CONNIE: That was really sweet of you.

STEVEN: I kinda figured they had a lot of catching up to do. I enjoy moments like that. It gives a warm feeling all around.

_He starts moaning_

REALLY warm all of a sudden.

_Connie catches on to what's happening_

CONNIE: Oh, Lord!

_She immediately runs back to the van and starts banging on the door_

CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR CONVERSATIONS PG!?

_Star-wipe into the side of the van, holding on the MR. lettering._

ROSE: We make no promises!

**End.**


End file.
